


Beschmutzung

by SHIIIEN



Series: 皇帝&圣女 [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens(2015) - Fandom, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi(2017)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Reylo - Freeform, 作者对信徒们恶意很大, 做出来的爱, 其实都沦陷了, 只是先后顺序的问题, 开罗耍流氓, 微博上发过, 沦陷, 渎神警告, 神tm小童话, 谜之中世纪AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIIIEN/pseuds/SHIIIEN
Summary: 俗套的“用自己的身体换其他人的性命”的故事





	Beschmutzung

**Author's Note:**

> 我流reylo车
> 
> 本来想了个很硬核的剧情，但我脑阔疼，算了（
> 
> 所有宗教相关都是我扯淡的
> 
> 各种浓郁的tfa即视感
> 
> 开罗又耍流氓了（重音

弱肉强食，老生常谈了。他们这个小国，面积连第一秩序最小的城邦都比不上。所以，它连成为附属国的资格都没有，只能像一只蝼蚁，在第一秩序征服这片大陆的过程中被毫不在意地碾死。

“陛下，这些居民怎么处置。”卫兵队长询问坐在华贵马车中的皇帝。

“全部处死。”平静的低沉男声从车中传出，随意地决定了被士兵押跪在地上的几千人的生死。

“是，陛下。所有士兵，听我的命令，准备……”队长高昂的声线穿透了整个小广场，俘虏们的反抗和求饶此起彼伏，绝望的氛围甚至激起了那位暴君座驾前四匹黑色骏马的嘶鸣。

“等等！”行刑却被一位少女打断，她英气的嗓音充满了无畏。而所有士兵竟然真的都被她震慑住了，纷纷看向她。

“我们明明对您造不成任何妨碍，为何不多一些仁慈。”少女从人群后边一步一步向前走去，身上简朴的白色长袍被微风吹起，纤尘不染。

“圣女大人……我们不是让您躲好吗？您不能有事，您是我们的信仰，您……”离她最近的一位老人轻轻扯住她长袍的下摆，看起来应该是一位虔诚的信徒。

“不，我怎么可能独自躲在安全的地方看着我的人民和信徒被屠杀。”她低头用微笑安抚这位老人，接着继续向前走去，直到人群的最前方，几乎与卫兵队长平齐，她用清亮的声音对还未曾露面过的皇帝说道：“若您愿意放过这些可怜的人们，停止您的暴行，主的光辉终有一天会照亮您的内心的，Kylo Ren陛下。”

“我听说过你，”马车里传来窸窸窣窣的声响，接着，一位高大的男人走了下来，步步逼近这个勇敢的女孩，终于在一个极近的位置停下了，近到她可以闻到他厚重的黑色帝服上独特的香气，“‘真正的光明圣女’——Rey，算是这个尘埃小国唯一亮眼的明珠了。”

“那些都只是虚名，我只是真心爱我的所有信徒。”Rey抬起头，不卑不亢地看向Kylo，却在望进那双深不见底的漆黑瞳孔时感受到了彻骨的冰凉。

“是吗？”他似乎觉得很好笑。

“当然，我愿承受他们所有的苦痛。只要他们能平静地生活下去，我就满足了。”

“圣女大人这是要献出自己吗？”Kylo挑了挑眉。

“能换回他们的性命的话。”Rey坚定地看着他。

“不行！圣女大人，您不能为了我们遭受如此折辱！”跪在稍近位置的人们听到二人的对话后，不顾士兵已经指着自己的利刃，纷纷劝阻着她。

“那现在，过来主动亲吻你的王。”Kylo盯着她仿佛闪着金色柔光的眼眸，心中涌起的黑暗想法越来越清晰。

前排知情的信徒纷纷流着泪水低下了头，后边的信徒则惊异地看着他们敬爱的圣女大人上前踮起脚环住了那位英俊年轻的帝王，主动献上了自己的双唇。那个黑色的魔鬼露出了满意的神情，接着用得意和嘲讽的目光扫过呆愣的人群，尤其是刚刚试图阻止Rey的那几人。Rey还只是一位刚刚成年的少女，加上作为圣女的禁欲生活，她的初吻就只会闭着眼静静地将自己柔软的唇瓣贴在男人的唇上。Kylo却被她的生疏取悦了，他轻咬了一下她的下唇，然后在她惊愕地睁眼看向自己时一把将她横抱起来。信徒们眼睁睁看着他们的圣女大人被抱进黑色的马车带走，却没有人听到Kylo在抱起Rey时在她耳边的低语：

“比起抹去一个本就毫无存在感的小国，污染圣洁的你，更让我期待。”

 

“不愧是圣女大人，真的是完全顺从我。”Kylo将Rey轻柔地放在自己黑色的大床上，衬得她的衣袍更加洁白。他回想起一路上少女虽一言不发，却一直乖乖地坐在自己的怀里，这令他心情很好。Rey没有说话，只是平静地看了他一眼——至少看起来是——似乎真的不在乎自己将要迎接的命运。

“我很好奇啊……要是你不再贞洁了，他们还会称你为’圣女’吗？”Kylo撑在Rey的上方，一只手背磨蹭着她的脸颊问道。

“首先，我并不在乎这个名号，只要能为我的信徒们带来福祉，我就会去努力争取；”她的眼中没有半分犹豫，“而且，只要我的心仍是纯净无瑕的，主就不会在意我的身体是否被谁染脏。”

“可如果你尝到滋味后，发现它比天堂还要美好呢？”他的话中带着恶劣的笑意，拉开了她腰间的缎带。

“不可能的，我对主的真心永远不会被改变。”Rey想都没有想就驳回了Kylo的假设。紧接着，她就听到了布料撕裂的声音，随后身上一凉，她就赤裸地躺在已经报废的白色长袍上了，像是被献给恶魔的无辜羔羊。

“虽然很适合你，但你以后只能穿我为你准备的白色衣裙。”Kylo欣赏着女孩青涩的身体，忍不住用手掌抚摸着她的腰腹，感受她滑腻的肌肤。很快，他的双手就游移到了Rey的胸口，娇小的双乳轻易就被完全掌握。渐渐挺立的乳尖看上去十分诱人，他便趴下身子含住一颗品尝，唇舌间的挑逗让Rey不小心嘤咛了一声，她立刻红着脸捂住自己的嘴，不愿承认自己感受到了快感。而Kylo则轻笑一下，松开它去照顾另一边，但这颗还沾着唾液的同时也被指腹揉捻着。等到男人将两颗乳珠都欺负成玫红色而终于放过它们时，她松了一口气——她忍住了，没有再发出那种羞耻的声音。

Kylo当然看出了她的想法，但他并不在意，因为那只是这场盛宴的前菜。他向下挪了挪身体，分开了女孩紧夹着的双腿，发现她粉色的私处已经些许湿润了。在他吻住花蕊的瞬间，Rey就挺起了腰身，叫他停下。他当然不会理睬，却还是抬头“解释”道：“你看，你的身体这么小，不好好扩张，待会儿我怎么进得去，圣女大人？”“什么？什么进去……哈……你在干什么？！”Rey还没问完，就被两重强烈的感官刺激打断了——身下的男人又含住那颗肉粒开始撩拨，与此同时，他的两根手指也沾着她入口处流出的液体缓缓地滑进了她的身体。Kylo一手按揉她的大腿根让她放松，嘴上的舔弄也更加卖力，可Rey的身体仍旧紧紧夹着他的手指，他只好小幅度地抽动，并弯曲指节按压她的内壁。突然，他听到Rey隐忍的喘息中参杂了一丝娇嗔，他知道自己找到了好东西，便在确定了那片地带后不遗余力地讨好那处。

Rey惊恐地发现自己已经开始无法忍住所有的呻吟，身体也越来越软、越来越热，尤其是下体，感觉快要化掉了。但她还在努力的保持清醒，告诉自己这点折磨是不会击溃自己的信仰的。Kylo察觉到她的身体内部不再那么紧绷，甚至有所蠕动后，知道自己可以开始掠夺了。他松开了少女已经红肿的花蕊，抽出了手指，并解开了裤子。Rey只觉得这股不知是痛苦还是甜美的浪潮忽然停下了，下意识抬头看向身下，随即看到了Kylo刚刚放出的巨大怪物。“不……不可能的……怎么可能进去……”她承认自己真的害怕了，她本能的想要逃离这张床，却被他轻松的捉住两只脚踝，将双腿折着压在了她的身上，把入口暴露在怪物面前。“要反悔了吗，”他笑着看向身下惊恐的女孩，“圣女大人？”听到这话，Rey先是怔了一下，随后极力平复了自己的情绪，只是时不时轻颤的身体还是出卖了她的恐惧。

Kylo将她的双腿挂在自己肩头，双手安抚着她的大腿根，然后俯下身子，吻住她的嘴唇，一点一点进入了她。她的喘息和呻吟都被封在了口中，甚至舌尖都被纠缠住了。Rey觉得大概过了一个世纪吧，她听到Kylo终于长舒一口气停下了，她不敢想象他进入到自己身体里怎么样的深度。尽管之前做了准备，可这个尺寸还是令她眼眶湿润。“乖，放松……”Kylo腾出一只手来揉捏她的花蕊，“你知道，长大成人，总会要痛的。”身前的挑逗成功使Rey更加湿润了，快感令她逐渐习惯体内停留的东西。等疼痛消退，转为饱胀，她羞耻地发现自己的身体会包裹着他跳动。“没事的，我很高兴圣女大人喜欢我的服务。”Kylo愉悦地亲吻了一下Rey的额头，然后缓缓地开始抽动。刚开始的速度很慢，每一次碾过身体里的敏感点都还会留给她一点喘息平复的时间。可到后来，Kylo像是野兽一样地疯狂侵略她，每一次进出紧紧相连、没有间隔，让她的嘤咛和喘息汇聚成哭喊。

Rey觉得自己的身体里升起一种罪恶的舒畅感觉，越来越强烈，与之相对的是自己越来越模糊的神识。她很清楚，自己很有可能会在某一天爱上这个感觉，对此上瘾，离不开Kylo Ren这个罪魁祸首。不，她对自己说，主会指引我的，主会帮助我始终保持内心的纯洁与平静。但身体上的反应还是无法被阻绝的——在Kylo某一次重重擦过那处时，她颤抖着登顶了。紧缩的身体也让Kylo头皮发麻地粗喘了一声，他皱着眉头忍住这次快感的高峰后，对着身下痉挛着的女孩调笑道：“可是……你高潮了，圣女大人，在我的身下。”见Rey无暇回应，他便继续顶弄，折磨她在此时最为敏感的娇嫩身躯。终于，Kylo斗不过Rey体内反复包裹吮吸他的软肉，闷哼一声也在她的身体里投降了。感受到有什么滚烫的东西被灌了进来，Rey一直湿润的眼角终于滑下了泪水。“你说什么，sweetheart？”刚刚释放的Kylo心情正好，他发现Rey的双唇在不断开合，便耐心地将耳朵凑到她嘴边仔细聆听，于是，他听到了女孩气若游丝地不断重复：

“我……不会屈服……我都是……都是为了我的……我的信徒们……主会指引我……指引我……”

 

已经过去快一个月了，Rey几乎没有离开过Kylo的房间。床上已经是最常见的地方了。她被抱着在浴缸中掠夺过；双手撑在窗台上被从后边进入，两人交合处溢出的液体滴在昂贵的地毯上；面对试衣镜看着自己一步步走向高潮；在办公桌前，Kylo一边享受她坐在怀中主动扭动着腰腹的取悦，一边在她的脖颈和肩头留下斑驳的吻痕……每一次，他都会为她穿上纯白的衣裙，再一层层剥落。而且每次当她哭叫着高潮时，Kylo都会低声问她“你还分得清吗，自己躺在我的身下，到底是为了拯救信徒，还是因为……你已经食髓知味了，圣女大人？”

当然……当然是为了我的国家……我的人民……我的信徒……哈……这个……这个好舒服啊……

她从Kylo眼睛里的倒影看到，自己双眸中金色的清亮光芒正在日渐暗淡——主啊，我不知道自己还能再坚持多久，求您救救我吧……

而上天似乎终于听到了她的呼唤。在今夜的梦中，Rey回到了自己从小待到大的修道院。她发现自己站在圣母的雕像前，整个大厅只有她一人。就着昏黄的烛光，她看到自己身上穿着白色的连衣裙，裙摆只过了大腿一半，雪白的绸缎是掺着金线纺成的，还有同样洁白的吊带袜和高跟鞋——这是……婚服？不过这样华贵的纯白衣着令她有了一丝不祥的预感。果然，身后传来了熟悉的声音，呼唤了她的名字——是Kylo Ren。她刚转过身，就被男人托着大腿和屁股抱了起来，放在了雕像的基座上。他掀起了她的裙摆。“来，自己拉着它。”男人将布料交到她的手上，而她也习惯性地乖乖照做了。Kylo引导她穿着吊带袜和高跟鞋的修长双腿缠住他的腰，然后解开裤子顶了进去。Rey在被填满时甚至发出了满足的喟叹，却突然发现了不对——自己……似乎已经开始渴求他的身体了……不，更大的问题是，她正在修道院内，在圣母的雕像前和Kylo做爱。然而体内的情欲已经被挑起，Kylo的动作也愈加激烈，她挣扎的力气随着一声声喘息流出体外，只能用双腿死死环住他的腰，承受他的进攻。直到高潮时，她呻吟着扬起了头，震惊地看到雕像原本低垂的双眼正瞪着自己；而在Kylo将那股热流灌进她的身体时，雕像的脸突然出现了一道裂缝，然后蔓延开来，最后整个雕像都轰然倒塌……

Rey惊醒了，在被巨大石块砸中前，在Kylo撑在身上护住她时。她睁开眼睛愣怔地看着天花板，不一会儿，眼中最后的光芒也消散了。她转身窝进身边Kylo的怀抱中，两人赤裸的身体紧紧相贴。Rey轻叹了一声：“主不要我了……可这滋味真的太美妙了……”等到少女哭累了再次进入梦乡后，抱着她的男人突然睁开了双眼。他轻轻擦掉Rey脸颊上的泪痕，然后收紧了怀抱，露出了一个阴沉的笑容：

“你完全属于我了。”

 

距离第一秩序带走圣女大人，已经快两个月了。小国里的信徒们终于做出了决定——他们准备去第一秩序，请求那个暴君放了他们的圣女大人，哪怕让他们的国家成为附属国都可以。只要有圣女大人，一切就都还有希望。然而，回来的代表们只是绝望的捂着脸哭泣，为自己当时没能劝住圣女大人而追悔莫及。唯一没有哭的是那位老人，他只是一脸信仰破碎地瘫坐在椅子上，说道：“圣女大人……不再圣洁了……”

来到第一秩序的几位代表不安地站在王座下等着Kylo Ren。侍从说，皇帝大人今天起得有点晚，正在整理衣装。但他们有求于人，哪敢表露不满。终于，Kylo Ren悠闲地从后侧的走廊来到了大厅里，坐在了王座上，接受了代表们的行礼。他们还没说完来意，走廊里就又传来了脚步声。偷偷抬眼望去，发现竟是他们两个月未见的圣女大人，她还是一身雪白，身姿还是那样挺拔。然而几人还没来得及问候，就看到她很自然地坐在了Kylo Ren的大腿上，揽着他索要了一个湿漉漉的吻后，蜷进他的怀中，调整成一个舒服的姿势枕着他的胸膛。“不是让你多休息一会儿吗？”他们惊讶于竟然能从这暴君口中听到这样无奈而宠溺的语气。“这样不是一样可以休息吗？”少女说着眯起了眼睛。她眼角含春，表情餍足，露在外边的皮肤满是令人面红耳赤的红痕——一切都昭示着昨晚的情事有多么激烈。

“圣女大人您……”其中一位年轻的信徒似乎不愿相信自己看到景象。而被他提到的人只是微微抬眼看了他们一下，露出一个慵懒而随意的微笑后，再次瞌上了双眼。


End file.
